


Instagram official

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [41]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott and Lucas becomes Instagram official





	Instagram official

They posted the pictures at 6pm.

After a weekend secluded at the flat, Lucas was finally ready to share their union to the world. Yesterday's Instagram story was petty  - despite being  _really_ cute - and directed at Lucille although she wasn't following in on Instagram. He wanted her to know that Eliott was  _his_ and, stories disappeared after 24hrs. This was different, this selfie would stay on Lucas's feed  _forever_  - unless he deleted it - and didn't fail to earn reactions from  _all_  their friends.

The first who reacted to their selfie was Daphné.

She texted him approximately  _two_  minutes after he posted their Instagram pictures.

> [6:02]  **Daphné:** You guys look so cute together, I have to say I did a little bit of match making. If it wasn't for the foyer, how else would you have met each other? You're just so cute! Basile told me you ended up painting the mural with Eliott. I'm so excited to see it on Monday! Nothing against your friends but, Eliott's the artist so 🤷🏼‍♀️

Lucas glanced down at Eliott who was cuddled against him, looking all soft and cosy, and grinned, thinking about Friday. 

> [6:03]  **Lucas:** The mural...oh, yeah!
> 
> [6:03]  **Daphné:**  Lucas, you better have not made a mess of the mural... I'm still expecting to see good things on the wall on Monday!

_Good things_. Lucas almost snorted. Unless Daphné considered their butt prints 'good things', he doubted she was going to be happy about the mural. Oh well. At least they had fun and, it got them together - for real this time.

Next were the boys. They knew Eliott was coming and needless to say, they were impatient to know what happened after they left. According to their social medias, it was positive.

> **Le gang**
> 
> [6:04]  **Yann:**  I see that my tactic worked! Happy for you, bro ❤️
> 
> [6:05]  **Arthur:**  Get it, Lulu!!
> 
> [6:05]  **Basile:**  That's unfair... He just came out and he already has a boyfriend!
> 
> [6:05]  **Basile:**  How do you do it? Give me your tips!!
> 
> [6:06]  **Arthur:**  I have one for you, Baz: not sniffing Daphné 😂
> 
> [6:06]  **Basile:**  That was one time! And she smells so good 😍
> 
> [6:08]  **Yann:**  You don't sniff girls. Ever.

Lucas went down the chat, stifling a laugh at Basile's latest attempt to flirt with Daphné, once again not doing the right thing. The saddest thing about Basile's flirting was: Daphné seemed to start showing interest in him and Lucas wasn't sure if it's a good thing or not.

> [6:09]  **Lucas:**  Thanks, I owe you a big one Yann
> 
> [6:10] **Basile:** Lucas! You're alive! Since you're the king of flirting: did you sniff Eliott? What did you do to get him to like you?
> 
> [6:10]  **Arthur:**  *secondhand embarassement*

Their situation wasn't the same as Basile's with Daphné. Clearly, they weren't love at first sight. It took the blonde girl  _months_  before she started noticing Basile in a positive way and gaining interest in him. When Lucas saw Eliott at the foyer, he couldn't tear his eyes away from him - and so did Eliott. They had a special connection. Lucas didn't want to discourage his friend with their story though. Love stories were  _all_  different.

> [6:11]  **Lucas:**  No. I did not sniff him. Wtf?!

There was movement next to him and Lucas realized that Eliott had woken up from his nap. He had an agitated night last night, having trouble staying asleep, so Lucas told him take a nap. «What are you doing?'' Eliott asked, peaking from under Lucas's arm where he was nestled, yawning softly.

Lucas put his head on top of Eliott's, kissing it. ''Helping Basile get a girl. This guy's a desperate cause, I'm telling you.'' He showed Eliott his phone, reading over the conversation and chuckled. 

''Well,  _I_ sniffed you.'' Lucas pulled away and shot Eliott a look. He shrugged. ''What? I didn't want to date someone who smelled bad. Lucky for you, you aced the test.''

''You're a weirdo,'' the younger boy stated, shaking his head.

''You've already told me that,'' Eliott reminded him, thinking about the first time they met.

Lucas rolled his eyes. ''At least I didn't sniff my boyfriend!''

 _Oh shit_. 

Lucas froze. It slipped. They hadn't talked about it yet: what they were. They had spent the weekend together, sharing clothes, glued to each other's side and kissing until it annoyed the crap out of Lucas's flatmates - mostly Lisa. Eliott briefly brought up the subject yesterday. Was this the confirmation of their relationship or did they still need to talk about it? He captioned their selfie 'partner in crime' but it was simply an allusion to their illicit painting job their did at the foyer...and the rest. Eliott, on the other hand, went with a more official caption:  _him_. 

''Liar! I caught you smelling my hoodie when I left on the couch yesterday,'' Eliott pointed, sliding over Lucas's little slip up. Hopefully he didn't hear him.

Lucas's cheeks flushed. ''Did not...'' 

Eliott chuckled, kissing Lucas's cheek, making him blush deeper. ''So... _Boyfriend_ , uh?'' he repeated, cocking an eyebrow. 

''Well, we're Instagram official now, aren't we?''


End file.
